In a Drunken Rage Prequel
by Banshee4
Summary: This is the Prequel to In a Drunken Rage! Hopefully you've read it! Oh and there will be a Sequel to In a Drunken Rage as well! IADR Prequel ch. 3 is up!
1. Train Troubles

Chapter One-

The Whistle blew loudly just as Lily passed through the Brick Barrier between platforms nine and ten. She ran with her trunk scraping it's bottom on the Concrete, through the crowd of waving parents, saying their last goodbye to their Children for the semester as the scarlet train began to move.

"Wait! Please wait!" she cried, as the handle on her trunk broke off. She pulled out her wand, "_Leviosa_" She said, Tapping her trunk and making a break for the train, her trunk now zooming along behind her.

On any other platform that would have raised an eyebrow but of course, Not platform nine and three quarters, that platform was created for the Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And Lily just happened to be A Witch, not only a witch, a seventh year witch At Hogwarts, but again, not only a seventh year witch at Hogwarts the Head Girl witch.

Lily was very proud of herself, only 6 years ago she had no clue she was a witch at all. She had been an Ordinary Girl, with Ordinary Aspirations, She had been a young Redheaded, freckle faced, Green-eyed Girl, Although she was still a very strong willed Girl.

It happened one morning, She had just sat down to breakfast when the mail came, Bill, bill, bill, letter for a 15 year reunion for her father, bill, bill, And one other. A peculiar looking letter to a Miss Lily Evans, Made of parchment with a strange crest on the back.

Her parents had been thrilled Lily was a Witch, her Sister, Petunia, on the other hand, had not been as happy… But Lily found the Wizarding world extremely fascinating, by the time She'd gotten her school supplies, she realized how much she had yet to learn, she knew nothing about the magical world, which made her long to go to school, to Hogwarts. She wanted to learn as much as she could, to practice magic, and to experience things she'd never dreamt of before.

Which leads her to now, running for the train. She grabbed the poll at the very end and slung her other arm to get a better hold on the train as it began to gather speed, She jumped and her feet barely landed on the railing. From behind she heard whoops and applause from the crowd. She blushed and pulled herself onto the train and stepped in through the back door to find James Potter clapping slowly.

"Well done, Evans, thought for sure you were gonna fall."

"Oh Lily! Are you Alright!" Remus cried as he took the spell off Lily's trunk and fixed the handle.

"Yeah Evans, You had us worried Sick!" Sirius said putting his hand to his forehead and pretending to faint.

"Oy! No! James! You're head boy!" Lily cried as she spotted the head boy crest on James' Robes.

"Yea, wh-… Oh! I guess you're Head Girl! Perfect!" He said rubbing his hands together and sadly looking very much like the big bad wolf.

"Whatever Dirty little thoughts are in your head, you'd better put them to rest, Potter."

"What makes you think they're Dirty, Evans?"

"Shouldn't you be patrolling the train?"

"You need to be too"

"Well start without me, I've got to put my stuff up."

"Oh, I can do that Lily!" Remus said taking a step toward her.

"I'm Sorry Remus, I think I'll do it myself thanks." She said walking past a very dejected looking Remus and a Smirking James.

"So what will you do about her this year?" Sirius said just when Lily was just out of earshot.

"I'll get her to love me, Of course!"

"But how?" Remus said taking interest in James' love life.

"I'll give her what She's been wanting." James said leaving his Companions to patrol the train.

Sirius burst out laughing, taking James' comment in a perverted manner, and Remus Frowned.

"What's that mean?"

Meanwhile-

Lily sighed as she walked the length of the train searching for somewhere to leave her trunk, the only two compartments left were the marauders now empty compartment and Severus Snape's Compartment.

Severus Snape was a rich pureblood boy with long greasy black hair and a long crooked nose. He'd always been rude to Lily, though she'd always stuck up for him. He was rather an ungrateful little Slytherin, but what Slytherin wasn't?

Lily weighed her odds, a compartment with 4 boys, one who never stopped asking her out, one who was almost annoyingly Sweet, one who was quiet, mousy, and creepy, and one that was rudely funny. Then there was another compartment, which only had one boy, but he hated her… she sat outside the marauder's compartment thinking about which she should enter when James came strolling down the train. Lily grabbed her trunk and hurried into Severus Snape's Compartment.

"What do _you_ want?" Snape said.

"Uhm… do you mind? There's nowhere else…" She said quietly, as James passed the compartment door.

"You're not going to leave anyway so just sit down." He said returning to a rather large book.

"Thanks" She said pulling a book out of her trunk and putting her trunk away. She sat down opposite him and opened her book to the place she left off.

They sat there quietly reading, both enjoying their respective books, and lost track of time until the portly witch with the Trolley stopped in.

"Why Lily! Hello Again! How was your summer?" She asked Kindly.

"Just fine, and yours?" Lily said picking a sugar quill and a box of Bertie Botts every flavor beans and giving the trolley witch her money.

"Dreadful! And anything for you dear?" She asked Severus, he bought a sugar quill from the witch without a word.

"Well, Must be off, I'll miss you, Lily." She said patting Lily's cheek fondly.

"You too, Gretchen." Lily said opening her box of Bertie Botts every flavor beans and giving Gretchen a handful.

"Bless you, child." She said closing the door. Lily settled back down into her seat with her book and box of jellybeans, eating one at a time, occasionally making a sour face, as Severus watched her over the top of his book. She was more sincere than he thought. He used to think she played the hero to look good, but Lily was truly a kind hearted, strong-headed girl. Severus had never noticed.

Lily felt his gaze, she tried her best not to look up, finally when Severus buried himself back into his book she glanced up at him, he was so intense. Lily popped another jellybean in her mouth, Blueberry, one of her favorites. After a while of silence Lily's mouth got the better of her.

"So… How was your summer?" she said awkwardly.

Severus looked up at her with a quizzical look on his face. "Why?" He asked rather rudely.

"Well… I don't know… the silence was getting to me, I guess." She said blushing slightly and burying herself into her book.

"It was rather boring. Yours?" He said not looking up.

Lily looked up at him; rather surprised he'd answered. "Oh, mine was alright… Jellybean?" she said shaking the box slightly, though the sound didn't at all make them any more appealing. Severus nodded and Lily gave him a handful.

"Want to play a game with them?" She said smiling.

"Well… uhm, all right." He said tentatively.

"Okay here's how it goes, you pick out a bean from your hand and let me look at it a minute or so. Then I guess what it is, if I'm right, I get to either ask you a question or make you do something, your choice If I'm wrong, you ask me a question or make me do something, my choice"

"Er… all right. I'll play." He said fingering the jellybeans, looking for what seemed to be a good tasting one. He finally decided on a deep red one, He handed it to Lily and she examined it closely.

"Oh! Red velvet cake!" She said happily as she handed it back for judgement.

Severus nibbled it and smiled, popping it into his mouth and nodded to Lily, rather Glad she was good at this game.

Lily smiled and took a moment to think, "okay, truth or dare?"

Severus sighed. "Truth I suppose."

"What color socks are you wearing?" She said laughing slightly.

Severus gave her the oddest look, "Black…" he lifted the leg of his trousers so she can see his black socks.

She laughed a moment, then picked out a jellybean for herself. She handed Severus a green jellybean; He sniggered a bit and handed it back to her.

"That's Grass" he sounded overly confident.

"Are you sure?" She asked, giving him a 'you could be wrong!' look.

"Positive."

"Wanna bet on it?" She asked playfully.

"Uhm… er… sure…" he said, losing quite a bit of his confidence.

She bit the jellybean in half, chewed on it a minute then coughed, "Ew! Nasty! Brussels sprouts!"

"What! No way! You're just saying that." He cried.

"Don't believe me? Eat the other half then!" she said shoving a half-eaten jellybean in his hand.

"Er… that's all right. I'll take a Dare?" he suddenly wished he hadn't chosen dare because Lily had erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Oh yay! Okay, I Dare you to…." She paused a moment, thinking hard on a suitable 'punishment' for his wrong guess, Then a mischievous grin found is way on her face. "I dare you to pounce on and smolick all over the next person to pass by this compartment, no matter who is happens to be!" she said opening the compartment door.

"What? No! What if it-"

"It's a Dare, you chose Dare, and part of the game is, if you choose dare, you have to do whatever I dare you to do!" She cried, proving in perfect reasoning why he'd have to do as she told him.

"Fine!" he said getting up with a rather pouty look on his face. He walked over to the open compartment door and saw a first year nervously treading pass by the door. Severus Sighed and hugged the little shrimp of a first year and closed the door. "HAPPY!"

Lily could NOT stop laughing. "Oh the face on that poor kid was priceless!"

"Eh ha hehehe" he sat down in his seat, mock laughing her. He picked out a purple and red spotted bean and so it went, both of them picking out various colored jellybeans and guessing what they were and after several more embarrassing dares, it was time to put on their Hogwarts robes. Lily carefully pinned the head girl badge to her chest

as Severus tried his best to tie his tie but with no luck. Lily watched him with a smirk on her face and after a minute of wrestling with his tie Severus pulled it off his neck and held it out in his hand to Lily.

"Would you mind?" He said with a rather surrendering tone.

Lily chuckled under her breath, removed own her tie and began tying his Green and silver tie on herself. Severus watched her closely, she looked good in green, red had always clashed with her hair. She bit her lip, accidentally making a knot too tight and screwing up her face in concentration to fix it. And before Severus could stop himself he'd placed his hands softly on either side of her face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Lily's breath caught in her throat as Severus' lips touched hers. It seemed to take an hour before either of them thought to pull away. Severus was the first; His face was scarlet red. Lily paused a moment, her mind registering what had just happened. She looked at Severus; he was carefully looking at the floor, his hands wringing. Lily took off his tie and put it on him, adjusting it slowly, then pulled him toward her with it, she kissed him back pressing against him and holding him to her with his tie. Severus' eyes shot up at Lily's though she was too blurry to really see, He tilted his head into her kiss and laced his hands together on the small of her back.


	2. Feathers

A.N.- Hey I got in the mood to do the sorting hat song! I hope you enjoy it… I'm horrid at rhyming, so please be nice!

Chapter Two-

James hopped off the train, soon followed by Sirius, Remus, and Peter. He looked around, scanning the filling crowd and soon spotted her, Lily, Standing with her friend Alice Thatcher and talking to her animatedly.

"So Prongs, what did you mean 'I'll give her what she's been wanting'?" Remus asked, following James Gaze to the pretty redhead.

"I mean, she wants me to mature, you know? So I will." James said.

Sirius frowned at the prospect of a year without picking on Snape. "Prongs is right, Moony, if he's not nice he's got nothing else going for him!"

"Shut it, Padfoot!" James said stepping out of the way of a running 3rd year.

"At least the girls have _grown_ up." Sirius said, his eyes following a pretty 6th year Ravenclaw girl with curly dark brown hair.

"Still after the young ones, Padfoot?" Peter asked in a squeaky voice.

"What do you mean, Wormtail?" Sirius asked back, now eyeing the curly haired girl's blonde friend.

"Put your eyes back into their sockets, Black." Lily said trudging past them to the carriages with Alice in close suit.

"Right, my dearest Lily!" Sirius said, following her like a lost child. He'd recently taken it upon himself to pretend crush on Lily, with seemed to work well in upsetting her. Alice giggled at his ploy as James, Remus, and Peter began after Sirius, Who opened Lily's carriage door and kissed her hand.

"M'ladies." He said, closing the door after they were both in.

"Padfoot… why do you have to do that?" James complained as they entered their own horseless carriage.

"What, Prongs, you know I'm only joking!" he said as they took off up the hill to Hogwarts.

The hundreds of students all filed into the entrance hall and then into the great hall where the mass of students were separated into 4 long tables. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all made their way over to the Gryffindor table where not far away Lily sat with her friend Alice and her newest boyfriend who Lily thought his name was Frank Longbottom, Supposedly from a very nice Wizarding family. Lily was talking softly to Alice while her boyfriend gazed lazily around the great hall.

James turned to Sirius "So, Padfoot, how do I go about acting more mature… wait no… asking you will be of no use… Know of anything, Moony?" Sirius looked sourly at James then interested himself in the pretty raven haired girl down the table, though still Listening incase he ever needed the Information.

"Well, For starters, Stop picking on Snape." Sirius groaned at this. "Then, She hates when you show off, so no more magic in the halls… or the great hall… or outside… no showing off in class… or in the common room. And no more keeping the snitch and playing with it. And I've heard tell that she doesn't like when you tousle your hair so you might want to give that a-"

Sirius Interjected. "Oh Give him a Break, Moony he's not THAT bad!"

"I'm just giving Suggestions, Padfoot! And you might not want to-" but Remus was yet again interjected by Professor McGonnagal who lead the new first years to be sorted. They stood there, huddled together as if one moved to far away, it'd be picked off from the rest by some unknowable monster lurking just out of sight.

Sirius stared at them for a moment then leaned towards James and whispered "surely we didn't look like that when we were sorted."

Remus leaned in as well "of course not Sirius! You and James were making jokes in the back!"

_Listen now ye students of four_

A tale I now have started 

_About a secret known to all_

_But still so heavily guarded_

_The Love of one to another_

_Will save our lives so many_

_But known to this person of whom I speak_

_A clue, they have not any_

_But such a thing did happen once_

_Oh so Long ago_

_Four people came together_

_And here is what they bestow _

_A place of learning, a vast sea_

_For people of such difference_

_Who seek the knowledge and friendships_

_Who want to go the distance_

_But sadly as you come here now_

_A group of children undivided_

_I must place you in a house_

_So you will be well guided_

_You may be in Gryffindor_

_Where courage and bravery rein_

_Or maybe in Ravenclaw_

_Where you can expand your brain_

_Or Perhaps in Hufflepuff _

_Where you learn loyalty and trust_

_Or possibly even in Slytherin _

_Where purity of blood is a must_

_Though the traits are so different_

_This you must remember _

_Stand together or you shall fade_

_Like the last dying ember_

_My song I have now sung_

_And I hope you did enjoy_

_Now come and put me on _

_I'll place every girl and boy_

"Now, when I call your name, you will step forth and sit on the stool, I will then place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. Amanda Abernickle!" A scared little girl stumbled her way up to the stool, She sat down as Professor McGonnagal put the sorting hat on her head and within about ten seconds the Sorting hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The girl stood up and hurried over to the cheers at the Hufflepuff table.

"Drew Aditzon!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Helen Bashimore"

"Slytherin!"

And so it went, slowly the first year students were sorted into their houses until finally Kelly Zorman was placed in Ravenclaw.

Then Dumbledore stood up and addressed his now quiet Students. "Welcome to Hogwarts first years and welcome back all our other students! I have a few start of term notices I'd like to take into account before our wonderful feast consumes our minds into a sleepy daze. First I'd like to remind students that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to _all_ students," He said looking from James to Sirius to Remus to Peter. "And also our splendid caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that all magic in the corridors is forbidden." He also said looking at the marauders, "And a list of various items that are not to be used on the school grounds is posted on Mr. Filch's Door should anyone like to read it. And now, Tuck in!" Dumbledore sat down and began loading his plate with delicious foods as the Great hall suddenly became filled with clinks and clanks of forks on plates and the gasps of the first years, amazed in the way the feast arrived.

After the Desserts had gone, the tables cleared and Dumbledore stood again "now that we are all Stuffed, Goodnight." He said as the Prefects stood up and began calling the first years to show them where the dormitories were.

Lily stood up and made sure the students were gone then set off for patrolling the corridors for a half-hour before bed. Lily started out of the great hall when suddenly

"BOO!"

She jumped back and whipped out her wand looking for the soon to be VERY SORRY person who dared mess with her tonight when James stepped out of the shadows.

"James, you jerk!" Lily said smacking his shoulder.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself..." he said giving her giving her puppy eyes.

"Oh you wait, Potter! We've got to be out here a half-hour and I'll get you back!"

"Ooh! I'm so scared!"

"You will be! Ahh!" She said giggling as he brushed past her tickling her side a bit and walking up the stairs, his cloak billowing behind him.

"I'll take up here, you get the dungeons!"

Lily smiled; she'd just had a decent conversation with James Potter, Of all people! _Well honestly he's not that bad…_ She though to herself as she absentmindedly made her way down to the dungeons. He has been funny, even though she'd never admit it aloud and _he_ _Has calmed down a lot over the years, less jinxing people in the halls less showing off, and no more ruffling his hair, though it Did look good wind-swept like that. _What was she thinking? She can't like that arrogant ass Potter! She shook her head to get his image out of her mind and realized she had no clue where she was.

Lily looked around and began walking, hoping she'd find something that would let her know where she was when a hand wrapped it's cold strong fingers around her wrist, she turned around quickly to see Severus Snape leaning out of a shadowy corner and smiling.

"Lily, Hey!"

"Oh my god! Severus! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry" he said smiling weakly.

"What're you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to see you again…"

Lily smiled and kissed his cheek "That is so sweet."

"Hey, C'mere!" He said pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her little waist. Lily giggled as she pushed him against the wall, kissing his neck and ear, breathing softly, though the sound was magnified in his ears. Severus slid a hand up the back of her shirt and ran his fingers over her smooth skin, making her shiver and press against him. He slowly began to kiss down her neck when they heard footsteps coming from the opposite end of the corridor. Lily and Severus slid behind a statue of armor in the dark, until the intruding person spoke.

"Lily? Are you down here?" said James' voice. As he passed by them. Lily grabbed the front of Severus' robes and shoved him to the other side of the armor, smiled, and yelled out

"BOO!"

"What the?" James yelled, jumping back and pointing his wand at Lily.

"Shit Lily!"

"Haha! Told you I'd get you back!"

"Yeah, well you are gonna get it now!" he said crouching down as if he was going to run at her.

"Don't even, Potter!" Lily laughed.

"Three… Two…"

"James! Don't you dare!"

"On-"

"Mr. Potter! Ms. Evans! Glad, I… er… caught you… I forgot to tell you the new passwords." Professor McGonnagal said as she came striding into view. "The Gryffindor common room Password is 'Filly Leather' the head boy and girl bathroom is 'basil nut', in which if one of you is in there the other cannot enter, and headmaster's office is 'apple licorice' but please only bother the headmaster if there is an emergency, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Got it!"

"And you two are now relieved of your duties, but as you know you will need to patrol the halls every night along side Mr. Filch. Goodnight." She said turning and heading back into the darkness of the corridor.

"Well, off to bed, eh, Lily?"

"Er… Right…" She said following him as he began walking the same dark path McGonnagal took.

"Er… Oh! I dropped my necklace! Silly me! Must go get it!"

"Want me to-"

"Oh No no! Go ahead without me. I'll catch you up in a minute."

James cast here a strange look then shrugged it off and continued on as Lily doubled back behind the suit of Armor where Severus was still pressed against the wall.

"Sorry! I swear I didn't forget you!"

"So… your password is 'Filly Leather'?"

"Yes, only too bad you don't know where the common room is."

Disappointment bloomed on his face, to which Lily kissed his cheek softly.

"I have to go, tomorrow, Same time same place?"

"Sure."

Lily turned and walked off into the darkness, out of the dungeons and into the great hall where James sat waiting at the foot of the stairs.

"Did you find your necklace?" James asked, eyeing her neck.

"Wh- oh, yep!" she smiled, pulling a thin chain necklace with a minute silver feather dangling from it and started up the stairs with James in close suit.

"Wow, that's really nice."

"Thanks, My father gave it to me the day we found out I was a witch. We got the letter and went straight to Diagon Alley." Lily said, tucking the necklace safely back under her robes.

They reached the Portrait of the fat lady, "Password?" She asked in a slight High and mighty voice.

"Filly Leather"

The portrait swung open and Lily clambered into the common room, soon followed by James, Who flung himself on a squishy chair by the fire. Lily began up the stairs to the girls Dormitories. This was usually when James gave her that oh so fake charming smile and asked her to sit with him for a while, which really meant 'sit here with me and let me see how far I can get with you.' But for the first time James just yawned a goodnight and let Lily go to bed.

Lily thought a moment about how odd it was that James was acting civil but banished the thought from her mind for the night upon the sight of her four-poster bed. The white mesh curtains were pulled back and her bed turned down with a Casablanca lily and lovely looking piece of parchment folded and closed with a green ribbon. Lily sat on her bed, smelled the lily and opened the parchment and in beautiful cursive writing in Green ink were the words 'goodnight.' Lily smiled and immediately knew Severus left it there. Not considering how on earth he got it there Lily put it on her bedside table and snuggled down into her bed and Drifted off to sleep, Lily could always get to sleep quickly.


	3. The day Dumbledore joins you know who

Chapter Three- Pretending

Severus woke up that morning, first one awake as usual, and went straight to take a shower and dress. He left the Slytherin Common room and left the dungeons to go the great hall were only a few of the 'morning people' were scattered amongst the four long tables.

Soon after Lily entered the great hall, her hair done up in two plain yet elegant braids that were joined together by a hair tie and the Casablanca lily, which had a everlasting charm on it, contrasting beautifully with her auburn hair. She scanned the great hall and spotted Severus watching her from the Slytherin table. She waltzed over to him and sat the in the seat across from him.

"Lily, maybe you shouldn't talk to me during school, you'll get made fun of and both our houses will freak."

"So? I'm not afraid to defend myself."

"I noticed that but still, how about Lunch? Me and you 2nd floor the empty room on the far end of the corridor." Severus said watching as the marauders dragged themselves sleepily to the Gryffindor table.

"All right, how shall we prove our 'hatred' for each other right now?"

"Stand up and yell that you're head girl and you won't be spoken to in such a manner"

"Okay, oh and thanks for the flower and note, It was way sweet of you!" Lily stood up angrily and shouted "I'm Head Girl and I WILL NOT be spoken to in such a Manner!" And stormed over to the Gryffindor table where she nibbled on a piece of toast with strawberry jam on it and waited patiently for Alice to join her.

After Alice and Frank joined her; the post arrived and a screech owl dropped a parcel in her lap. She began to open it but Alice pulled it away and shoved a note in her hand and mumbled through her mouth full of bacon on eggs "read it"

Lily opened the letter and in her mother's handwriting were the words "_Lily, here are your new dress robes, freshly pressed and fitted. PLEASE take care of them, they were very expensive, hang them up in your wardrobe straight away! Oh and also inside is another box with candy bars, some money, spare quills, ink bottles, more potions ingredients, and a new framed Family portrait, thought you'd like it! Love Mummy."_

Alice snorted and muttered something that sounded oddly like "Mummy"

Lily hurried up to the Gryffindor tower unpacked the box shoved some chocolate in her mouth and sprinted to her first class, double advanced potions.

Lily ran all the way to the dungeons and into the potions classroom not three seconds before Professor Maryellen hurried in and began writing notes on the board about truth potions. Lily got out her things and took notes until a piece of parchment drifted into her hand and on it in the same green ink and curvy handwriting. 'Hey we're going to be paired up in threes to make a truth potion but the room is odd so there will be two, you and I can work together.'

"All right, kiddies, pair up into threes, Snape and Evans there's an odd number, you two will be a group, you'll do fine, smartest two in the class!" She said beaming at them fondly.

Everyone paired up and got to work while Lily got the ingredients for them and sat down beside Severus. "Hey…"

"Glad I had a chat with the Professor?"

"Course I am!"

They brewed the potion together talking quietly about things that annoyed them, what they wanted for Christmas, what they wanted to be once they got out of Hogwarts, and most of all of what was coming that night when they met in the spare classroom. Severus had something planned and refused to tell Lily what they were.

The class kept busy while Lily and Severus sat crouched together heads only an inch apart while Lily had Severus' hand and was tracing the lines on his hand and telling him what they meant. "This one… see here? It's a child but it's broken so my guess is that something happens or you don't connect with it or it could even be twins. And here, this line is sadness it could be past present or Future but you will experience or have experienced a great loss or sadness. I see a Marriage line as well, but like the child it's broken, so either your spouse dies or a divorce or even it could be that you are married twice."

"Lily, are you sure this is all accurate?"

"Not in the least, no one Really knows what's going to happen, all we can do it live our lives as fully and Greatly as we can right now. Right now is all we have Severus, and what we do with it determines who we are."

"Woah, that's deep."

"Well thank you! My Mother used to tell me that. And Speaking of right now… I desperately want to kiss you… "

"I know the feeling, but we can't, we're in class."

"Yeah, maybe we should clean up?"

Severus checked his watch "Yeah, class will be out soon."

They cleaned quickly and poured some of the potion into a vile and Severus took it up to the Professor's desk, labeled with his and Lily's names.

Lily gathered her things as the professor excused the class; Severus gathered his things and walked her out of class and out of the dungeons. "Hey, don't forget, Lunch, you and me."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"See you!"

"Bye!" Lily hurried off to Charms while Severus turned to go to History of Magic. Peter watched from the stairs, as Lily looked back and smiled.

Peter ran as fast as his pudgy little legs would allow, until he caught up with James, Sirius, and Remus, who were laughing as Sirius mocked Professor Kettleburn. "Now _Please _do not touch the tail, they hate being - _OMPH_!" Sirius flung himself back onto a stone wall and pretended to nurse a burned hand and James Laughed heartily and Remus smirked.

"Served him right if you ask me, We know how to deal with Fire newts, he's been teaching us the same lessons for four years now!" Sirius said standing up straight.

"Ohmigod! Guys! You'll _NEVER_ guess what I Just saw! Ohmigod! It was _so_ gross!" Peter said panting for air.

"Out with it man!" James said strutting towards the Charms classroom

"Lily… and… Snape!" Peter said like the world was coming to an end.

"Yes, they have potions together, what of it?" Remus said walking into the room and setting his book bag down at his seat.

Peter sat his things down beside James' desk. "They were all goo-goo eyed at each other, and it was _so_ gross!"

"Yeah right, Wormtail! Lily would date Snivillus the day Dumbledore joins you-know-who!" Sirius stated, moving Peter's things to his seat beside Remus and Set his things down in his seat beside James.

"Yes but-"

"Besides, She's _so_ digging me right now, we're way closer now that we have things to do together, Like patrolling the halls, she was Flirting with me last night in the dungeons." James said plopping down in his seat and leaning back in his chair and propping his feet in the table.

Lily walked in and pulled his chair back so he lost balance and fell backwards as She continued to her seat in the front beside Alice Smirking.

"Oh yeah Prongs, She's really into you." Remus Said laughing as James picked himself up off the ground.

"Harmless bully flirting, I'm gonna marry her, Mark my words boys. She'll love me." James said sitting back down as the Professor walked in.

"Yeah, She'll marry you the day Dumbledore joins you-know-who!" Remus whispered.


End file.
